Chocogrenouilles et sourires tendres
by DeyRocks
Summary: Ron tente d'étudier dans la salle commune, mais une jeune fille reste dans son esprit. Comment les cartes de Chocogrenouilles ont sauvé la vie amoureuse de Ronald Weasley!RWHannah Abbott


C'était un bel après-midi de mai. Il faisait chaud et le soleil entrait à pleins rayons dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, qui était vide. Enfin, presque. Ron y était, essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son livre de métamorphose. Il se disait qu'il aurait vraiment du écouter Hermione et étudier plus durant l'année. Maintenant, il se retrouvait confiné dans cette petite pièce vide alors que tous les autres profitaient de la belle journée. « Quel sombre crétin je fais, bon sang! » songea-t-il. Las, il repoussa le livre, se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était installé et se dirigea à une fenêtre. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Il avait tenté de la chasser de son esprit pour étudier, mais son image restait encrée dans sa tête rousse. Et elle était encore là.

Elle se promenait en compagnie d'Ernie Macmillan dans le parc. Ron serra les poings. Il avait beau avoir pris sa place dans leur camp, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il avait un petit quelque chose qui lui tapait sur les nerfs! Mais elle, elle était si jolie, avec ses nattes blondes et son teint rosé. Ses poings se desserrèrent. Il l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Même si elle était de Poufsouffle. Même si en deuxième année elle avait cru qu'Harry était l'héritier de Serpentard. Même si elle avait porté le badge « À bas Potter » au début de leur quatrième année. Même si, en cinquième année, elle avait fondu en pleurs dans le cours de botanique, cédant à la pression des BUSE. Même si elle se tenait avec ce stupide Macmillan. Il l'aimait. Hannah Abbott.

Il devinait aux gestes d'Ernie qu'il avait un faible pour elle. Cela raviva sa jalousie. Il le vit lui donner une carte Chocogrenouille. « Mais oui! C'est son hobby, collectionner les cartes de Chocogrenouille! » Il se rappela soudainement qu'il en avait une tonne dans sa chambre. Ron aimait surtout les Chocogrenouilles pour le chocolat. Les cartes, il les avait collectionnées au début, mais après avoir attrapé une douzaine de Dumbledore, il les avait délaissées. Il monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir quatre à quatre. Il se lança presque sous son lit et passa un de ses longs bras dessous afin de trouver le paquet de cartes. Quand il eut finalement mit la main dessus, il se releva prestement, époussetant son bras couverts de moutons de poussière et redescendit l'escalier en courant, si bien qu'il s'enfargea dans ses pieds et se retrouva étendu de tout son long, face contre terre. « Bon sang! Quelle stupidité! » Ragea-t-il en lui-même.

Il se releva en se frottant le genou et se redirigea vers la fenêtre. Il défit le bout de corde qui reliait ses cartes. Puis, il commença à faire le tri. « Dumbledore,non. Morgane le Fay, génial! Cliodna, eumh, déjà vu. Dumbledore, non. Bridget Wenlock, ouais. Helga Poufsouffle! Cool! Dumbledore, non. Cornelius Fudge, dépassé. Encore Dumbledore! Non mais je ne croyais pas en avoir autant! » Ron se figea. Une carte venait de tomber de ses mains. Il se pencha pour la ramasser. « Wouaaa! Merlin! C'est elle qu'il me fallait! » Il mit de côté les cartes dépassées et relia ensemble celles de Morgane le Fay, Bridget Wenlock, Helga Poufsouffle et Merlin. Puis, il appela son hibou.

-Coq! Coquecigrue! Viens ici stupide oiseau, allez!

La petite boule de plumes le rejoignit, trépignant de joie. Il regarda encore une fois Hannah. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait faire. « Ron, sois un homme. Il est grand temps pour toi de lui avouer ce que tu ressens. » Il bomba le torse pour se donner contenance, prit un bout de parchemin et une plume et écrit soigneusement quelques mots.

_Hannah Abbott_

_J'ai cru que ça te ferais plaisir. Je t'aime. _

_P.S._

_Regarde en haut de la tour des Gryffondors._

Courageusement, il attacha le parchemin et le petit paquet de cartes à la patte de son hibou surexcité. Celui-ci n'attendit pas son signal et s'envola en coup de vent. Ron le regarda descendre en flèche vers sa bien-aimée et… lui foncer en plein visage! « Rôh! Ce qu'il peut être stupide cet oiseau! Il vient de ruiner toutes mes chances! »

Surprise, Hannah chassa l'oiseau de sa jolie figure et regarda à qui était adressée l'enveloppe. Quand elle y lut son nom, elle s'empressa de regarder ce qu'elle contenait. Elle détacha le cordon qui retenait les cartes de Chocogrenouilles et les regarda une à une.

-Ern'! J'ai Helga Poufsouffle! Et Morgane le Fay!

-Morgane le Fay? Qui c'est elle?

-J'ai aussi Bridget Wenlock et…et…wouaa! Merlin! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Merlin! Chanceuse! Mais qui t'envoie ça?

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits. Le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit. Elle laissa tomber le parchemin qu'Ernie s'empressa de ramasser. Hannah leva la tête vers la tour des Gryffondors où Ron l'observait encore. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main. Il lui répondit. Elle lui envoya un baiser soufflé. Il rougit en même temps que Macmillan. Mais ce dernier était jaloux. Ron s'en fouttait. Elle l'aimait. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il se retourna et sortit la rejoindre sans même adresser un regard à son livre de Métamorphose. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi crétin qu'il le croyait, après tout!


End file.
